My Love
by Max LoneWolf
Summary: Valentine Fic. Is Harry slowly falling for Hermione? Why r/Hr, V/Hr would never work. H/Hr!!!


My Love

Summary:        Valentine's Day. Harry and Hermione have a deep talk. H/Hr. Romance.

Author's Note:  This is a Valentine fic written for "Soul Mates - the great ship Pumpkin Pie (H/H)"  on SCUZA.

            Lots of help received from NAPPA, thanks for the all the help and editing.

Disclaimer:      Harry Potter and its characters are owned my JK Rowling. The song "Hero" is by Mariah Carey.

This is for all the H/Hr Shippers in the World. It's the ONE TRUE ship.

My Love

Ah Valentines's Day. As most students were at Hogsmead with their Valentines or getting ready for the Valentine Dance tonight, Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione also stayed, "I've got plenty of work to catch up on and I've got to write that Potions Assignment that is due in 2 weeks!" was Hermione's excuse. 

Ron did not need any more explanation as he promptly gave his salutations and left with his new girlfriend.

Today is Valentines Day.

The sun was shining, there was some snow left outside. The temperature was cool, but not too cold, today is beautiful day.

Harry never did like this day much. 

Remembering the embarrassing memories and incidents. There was 2nd year with Lockhart. What an idiot, taking off my arm. Dressing up in pink robes and elves dressed up as cupids! What a joke! 

There was also the embarrassing Valentine from Ginny. It must've taken a lot of courage for her to send that singing Valentine, but how embarrassing to have it sung in front of the whole school!

Yet here it is. Valentines day. Yes most people would have thought that I'd have any girl I wished. I was, after all, "The boy who lived", and it was very true. It seems like the whole female population of Hogwarts asked me to the dance, ever since puberty kicked in. But I declined all of them politely. None of them were my type, I don't want a girl like Lavender, or Parvati, the types that giggle and care about fame, make up and looks endlessly, the type that only have air between their ears.

I also don't want a girl who is only pretty and athletic, or one that pines over me like I've been pining over Cho.

I know Cho is smart, after all she's s a Ravenclaw, but did I think about that before? All I saw was her beauty and her athletic abilities, never her personality or character. And after Cedric, we've become good friends and I've found out that my crush, was just a crush. Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl, but she's just a friend. Like Ginny.

Ginny. I would've thought that after 4 years she would've outgrown her crush and stop blushing around me.

I was wrong. She seemed even more determined this year to get my attention. With a bit more make up, she's tried to talk to me whenever convenient. I did enjoy her company while Hermione went on the few dates that she had with Ron. But it was during that time that we developed a good friendship, and also the time she discovered what she had for me was just like what I had for Cho, a crush.

Now I don't think of Ginny as Ron's little sister anymore.

Ginny can now be thought of as, my friend. 

I guess you could say that none of the girls in Hogwarts has caught my eye. That's weird, I am a 15 year old hormonal teenage boy, I should be having wild thoughts about girls all the time. Yet on a day that celebrates Love, I can't seem to find mine, my love. I guess my girl is out there somewhere. Somewhere far far away. Maybe a muggle. Maybe in a far away country, studying at Beauxbatons? I can't help but laugh silently at the memories of Ron's crush for Fleur. Or maybe the one I've been searching for is right under my nose…

The portrait to the Gryffindor common room swung open. It seemed like the room immediately lit up. Harry looked up and instantly recognised the person. 

"Hello Hermione.", Harry said softly.

"Hello Harry.", she replied with a smile. Harry could not help but smile back.

"So, having any thoughts about that special someone?", Harry asked with a smirk.

"No. After Ron I'm beginning to think that all wizards are gits.", she replied with a hint of amusement.

"Hey! I beg to differ. Not all wizards are gits you know? Or jealous prats. But, I'm not that offended since I am part muggle.", Harry replied.

"Are you saying you're different than the rest of them?" questioned Hermione arching her eyebrows in questioning manner.

"Of course! But I also share your problem, for I cannot find a girl that can catch my eye. It seems there are plenty of Lavender clones out there. Plenty of Ex-Ginny, the fans of Harry Potter. "The boy who lived". And not the boy whom he is" , replied Harry with a sigh.

"Well I think that 'the boy whom he is' is better than 'The boy who lived'", said Hermione looking deeply into Harry's eyes, it seems she didn't realise what she was saying until after she had finished her sentence, her cheeks slowly turned a nice shade of pink.

"Thanks Hermione, I can always count on you to treat me as just a regular guy.", Harry replied with a grin.

"You're not just a regular guy Harry. You're even better than 'The boy who lived', you're a great guy. I just hope someday a nice and decent witch can see for who you are and not as a trophy or a star.", replied Hermione, now blushing. Harry's face was also flushed at this statement.

"Thanks, you too. I just hope someday a great guy, wizard or muggle can see you not as the Hermione the Bookworm, or Hermione the walking library, or Miss Hogwarts: A History, or Miss Prefect or …ow", Harry said in mock hurt at the light punch from Hermione, "but as the beautiful girl that she is, where it counts, inside." Replied Harry pointing to his chest to emphasise the point, he said the last sentence with exaggerated expressions that reminded him of the few times he caught Aunt Petunia watching soap operas on the television.

At this, both Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. Hermione's face now turned an unquestionable pink colour. One that Harry thought was quite attractive. 

 'Wait what am I thinking?' Harry thought. 'Am I having feelings for Hermione?' however before he could continue a voice interrupted him.

"Someone's been watching too much 'Passions'…" Hermione stated with a grin, refering to the soap opera on muggle television.

"I thought it was from 'General Hospital', I do spend a lot of time in the Hospital Wing…" replied Harry with equal amusement. 

"Haha, honestly Harry, you shouldn't be so careless when it comes to Quidditch, why would you risk your life for a game…", Hermione started lecturing.

"Hermione I will try but it is really hard to explain. For me, Quidditch is the first thing I've ever been great at. Since the beginning of first year it has always been the place where I feel I belonged the most. Quidditch is a lot like life. There are little battles, each sides wins and loses, just like the quaffle switches from team to team. There are unexpected weapons and dangers such as those bloody bludgers but there is only one goal. The golden snitch, and it is everything. It's the only thing and in life, that golden snitch, is …", at this Harry paused to think about his response.

"Love. And all that is good on earth.", Hermione answered.

Harry smiled in reply. "Yes, exactly. Or you, and Ron", Harry quickly added, a comforting silence their conversation became. Suddenly Harry thought of a topic in which he and Hermione hadn't discussed. "Hermione, you never told me why you broke up with Viktor or Ron. Do you want to talk about it now?" Harry asked, hoping that the 2 weeks time from her break-up with Ron and their 2 week relationship was enough time.

"Yes, I'm ready. Well, you know Viktor. He was an ok guy. Nice and decent, although he kept questioning my relationship with you. He was a gentleman, but I just never felt anything more than friendly feelings for him, I was always uncomfortable with holding hands with him so we never went past that.", Hermione replied.

"And Ron, well I never felt more for him than a friend. I thought our disagreements might mean something more, but when we went out, I found out that's all it was. Disagreements. We could never agree on anything, so the relationship was cursed from the beginning. We barely even had any physical contact. All he could talk about was Quidditch, Chess and complain about Snape. I'm surprised, I could stand to be with him for two weeks. But in the end, the break-up was mutal. He couldn't stand my lecturing and my passion for studying. I'm just happy we're still friends.", she continued.

Harry didn't understand why, but he felt a sense of relief at her confession. He felt a smile curl up on his lips. He couldn't help but snort in laughter. "Thank god, it was only for two weeks. You should hear him on the dorm at night. Hermione this…Hermione that..always quoting Hogwarts;A history. Always lecturing me…who does she think she is? My mother?'", Harry couldn't stand it anymore as he burst out in laughter at Hermione's scolding face. In the end she also joined in on the laughter. "Yes I guess I did lecture him all the time, I couldn't stand it though! He was so unorganised and without any ambition whatsoever. Someone had to set him right!" , came Hermione's response.

At this Harry's only reply was "Yes mummy." He received a light punch from Hermione in reply. They both laughed at their silly exchange.

"So, Hermione, you're not going to the Valentine Dance?" Harry asked, hoping that she didn't have a date yet so he could ask her to go with him. She looked away during her reply.

"Yes, The guy that I wanted to go with didn't ask me. So I'm going to spend a quiet and enjoyable time at the Library.". At first she sounded a bit sad, but in the end she looked much more cheerful. Harry thought she might have been trying to fool him with her cheerfulness. Harry's heart sort of fell at her statement. He had been hoping he could take her to the dance. Now he would have to go stag. Haha. How ironic! Prongs. Stag. But being the good friend that he is. He decided that since making Hermione happy was the number one priority, he wanted to help her. No matter how much it hurt him.

"Tell me his name and I'll open his eyes to what a nice and beautiful girl you are. Who is it?", Harry asked. Harry thought that was the hardest thing he has ever done, trying to set Hermione up with someone else.

"I can't tell you. If he doesn't want to take me then he doesn't want to take me.", Hermione replied, her voice quivering.

"Is it Ernie McMillan? Justin? Terry? Ron?", Harry asked, unconsciously leaning closer trying to force out an answer. At this Hermione stood up, Harry thought he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I can't tell you. I'm going to my dorm. I'll talk to you later Harry." , and before he could reply she quickly left, leaving Harry wondering whom it was and what he had done.

Before long, the rest of the Gryffindors returned from their Hogsmead trip.

"Hey Harry, whats the matter?", Ron asked with a questioning look, snaping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing. Want a game of exploding snap?", Harry asked.

"Oh sure, but I've got to get ready for the dance soon.", Harry agreed and they went on to play a few games of exploding snap. Finally almost everyone in the Gryffindor common room went into their proper dorms to get ready for the dance at 7 o'clock. All that was left in the common room was Harry and Ginny. 

"Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?", Harry asked Ginny.

"Because Neville was my date. Madam Pomfrey told me, since he tripped on the stairs and hit his head, he can't go.", Ginny said with a hint of frustration. "Oh Harry I sound so insensitive, I'm just a bit unhappy that I couldn't go to the dance, I was really looking forward to it, I have everything prepared and then he…"

"Would you like to go with me then?", Harry interupted her, not trying to get his hopes up.

"Sure! Of course!", Ginny said brightly. "As friends?" questioned Ginny.

"Of course.", was Harry's reply. Harry thought that Ginny looked a bit disapointed at this but she did a wonderful job to hide it afterwards.

"Ok, I'll just go up and get ready. See you soon." And she quickly went up to get ready.

Harry got ready in record time, 10 minute shower, 1 minute to put on and check his dress robes. The bottle green coloured one he wore the year before. It was the only one he had. He checked the mirror and thought he looked decent enough. He went down to the common to find that most people already left for the Great Hall. But Ginny still wasn't ready yet. Shortly after Ginny showed up. Harry thought she looked great, but not as good as Hermione.

"Hey, you look great.", he told Ginny. Ginny blushed and replied.

"You look handsome as well." At this Harry winked at her and offered his arm, which Ginny took happily and proceeded to the dance.

The dinner was all right and after a few dances with different partners Harry had enough. The atmosphere was getting too stuffy for him. He looked for Ginny to tell her that he was leaving. He finally caught her, when her dance with Seamus finally finished. Harry went up to her to talk.

"Hey Ginny, listen it's getting kind of stuffy, so, I'm leaving…"

"Ok I'll leave with you then.."

"No you stay. You're enjoying yourself. I wouldn't want to be the cause for you to miss all the fun.", Harry replied. Ginny seemed determined to beg otherwise, but quickly stopped realising she was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh ok. Thanks Harry. Thank you for taking me to the dance. You go and find her.", she said quickly before going off to find a different dance partner.

Harry left the Great Hall and started for the Gryffindor common room. He stopped to think about what Ginny had said. "You go and find her.", what did she mean by that? Was she talking about Hermione? Hmm. I should go check on her.

Who was the person Hermione wanted to take her to the dance? Harry could not stop but feel a pang of jealousy at whoever that person was. Harry knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Hermione would not even think that herself, but to Harry she was. She could light up and room with just her smile. Her laugh was music to his ears and just her mere presence was almost like a torch in the dark.

Harry remembered Malfoy's insults at her lack of a dance partner.

"Who's going to fall in love with that Mudblood?", Malfoy had repeated constantly. His other favourite nicknames were 'Ugly-Hermione' and 'Herm the Worm'.

Harry made a mental note to add a few ugly hexes and curses to his punches the next time the ferret made any comments about Hermione. 

"Its interesting, I've been getting plenty of detention for punching that ugly face of his everytime he insults Hermione. Ah well, its all worth it. She's worth it.", Harry thought.

Harry now reached the Gryffindor Common room. He told the Fat lady the password, "Blast-Ended Lockhart", and entered. Seeing that no one was here as it was only 10 o'clock, Harry decided to look and confront Hermione. She really shouldn't be alone on Valentines Day. He went to the obvious spots, and the library, which surprisingly she wasn't there. Harry then went to kitchen where Dobby told him Hermione did visit him to get some food but he didn't know anything else. After seperating Dobby from his legs, Harry went to the only spot that he hadn't checked yet, the astronomy tower. 

He quickly went to the tower, anxious to see her, he needed to see her. As he entered the tower, he quickly saw a pretty girl in periwinkle blue robes, looking at the stars and the lake.

It was Hermione. She looked just as pretty as ever.

"Hey Hermione.", Harry said, surprising her. She slowly turned around.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry noticed that her eyes were a bit pink, traces that she had been crying a bit. At this Harry's heart broke.

"I couldn't stand the air in the Hall anymore. And I couldn't stand leaving you alone.", was Harry's reply, frowning at her sad face. She seemed a bit happier at his response but quickly composed herself and said, "You didn't have to leave for me, I'm perfectly fine. You should go back and enjoy the dance."

"I didn't enjoy the dances, because you weren't there. I was miserable. Hermione, why are you all dressed up and why have you been crying. Please tell me.", Harry asked with a pleading tone slowly approaching her.

Hermione looked away then looked back at his face.

"Its just, I really thought this guy was going to ask me to the dance. But he didn't, I don't blame him, I'm not exactly Cho am I?", Hermione said in a sad tone.

"Hermione, you're right, you're not Cho," Harry said, Hermione's face fell, "you're better than her. You might not be the most beautiful girl in the world but you are to me. As I said before, you're a beautiful girl where it counts, inside. But you're also beautiful on the outside. You're smiles light up my life. You're always there for me. Don't feel so down. I have a feeling that this Wizard that you've been pining for will be yours soon. Or else he doesn't deserve you, or he's blind, or he's about to be beaten into a pulp by me.", Harry said. This made Hermione smile a bit. Suddenly the introduction to a song could be heard since it was so quiet in the tower the both of them could hear it clearly. Harry suddenly had a thought.

"You want to dance?", Harry asked, with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Sure.", Hermione replied taking his hands. Harry took both of her hands and guided them to his neck. He then put his hands firmly around her waist and pulled her close, like in an eternal embrace. Something that's supposed to last forever. He wanted to get as close to her as possible. He wanted to feel her body close to him. Hermione seemed to enjoy this stance even more. The song began and both Harry and Hermione thought it was quite familiar.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul   
And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away_

Harry could sense Hermione tense up, then relax. She was listening closely to the music. He guessed it meant a lot to her. Harry really enjoyed having her so close to him.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you _

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear _

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you _

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way _

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Harry still held on to Hermione tightly, but he had to let go of her a little to see her face. There were a few tears on her face but she seemed happy. The moonlight bouncing off her gentle face made her look even more beautiful. Her hair was sleek and shiny and done up with elegance but Harry wouldn't have minded if it was poofy and wild, he thought she looked great anytime of the day. Her deep cinnamon brown eyes were shiny with tears, her eyes were like windows into her beautiful soul. He felt he could look into her eyes forever, he could see her dreams, her sorrow, her troubles and her pleasures, her love and he could see, himself. Her cheeks were pink, possibly due to the intensity of their emotions. Her lips were slightly open, they looked soft and tender, and inviting, she seemed to be struggling to breathe just like him. 

Harry felt as if he were in a trance. I couldn't help himself as his face approached hers quickly covering the distance between their lips. Her eyes closed in anticipation and her head leaned to her right so they wouldn't bump their noses. Before their lips joined however, Harry stopped to take a look at Hermione's face, it was angelic.

"You're my hero Harry", Hermione whispered.

"And you are mine", Harry replied quickly before leaning in to cover the distance between their lips. Fireworks shot through everywhere. Harry felt his head explode with pleasure. It was Harry's first kiss and it was wonderful. Harry felt Hermione press her tongue unto his teeth and by instinct he opened his mouth, the feeling of their tongues playing with each other was incredible. Both could not help but moan and gasp whenever they took a breath. Their arms were wildly grabbing each other or hugging each other fiercely. Hermione's fingers were running through Harry's unruly hair and Harry's hands were wandereing up and down her back. After what seemed like forever they stopped to take a few deep breaths.

Forehead to forehead, they could still breathe each other's breaths, Hermione said, "Happy Valentines Harry. I love you."

"Happy Valentines. I love you Hermione. My love."

Well that was my first fic. Review!

H/Hr the One True Ship.

Don't even try to convince me otherwise, I know I'm right.

MaxLoneWolf

February 15th, 2001


End file.
